


I miss you

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Since Stefan's death, Mordecai has taken to himself the duty to take care of his grave.(Written for the "The way you say I love you" fic meme)





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> The way you say I love you: when I am dead
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

His tombstone is still pristine. Mordecai works hard every day to keep it that way.

He’s been buried in the desert following his wish. The desert, after all, was his home.

 

Mordecai hasn’t left.

He’s still living in the branded village, which thanks to Stefan has become an actual desert kingdom.

He figured that he would’ve wanted him to stay there and help, and Mordecai is happy to do it; he’s grown accustomed to those people. They are his family too now, and he can’t abandon them.

Besides, if he wasn’t there, who would take care of Stefan?

Well, he’s sure someone would do it – after all Stefan has been important for so many people that they wouldn’t leave his tomb rot like it wasn’t important – but he still wants to help.

 

He can’t deny that he misses Gallia, especially now that Stefan’s gone too, but he doesn’t know if he’d be able to go back.

So many things must’ve changed there too, and Mordecai’s quite afraid of that.

 

Out of everything, though, he misses Stefan the most.

His smile, his voice, his everything. Mordecai misses him so much.

 

He never talks much when he’s polishing his tomb, even though it may feel like he’s actually talking to Stefan. He never really got the point of speaking those complicated words, even though he’s gotten better at them.

It doesn’t matter though. He doesn’t need it.

He knows Stefan understands: that’s his way to say “I love you”.


End file.
